Odahingum
Description "Oh...this map isn't helping at all..." -- Oda, few hours after arriving 'near' Toffee Town Odahingum, or Oda for short, currently works as a Ranch Hand at Rocky Road Ranch. Quiet but timidly eager to get along with others, he always tries his best to strike up a good conversation without coming off as creepy or awkward. If not at work or at home, he may or may not be lost so if you see him looking like something akin to a lost child...he'd appreciate the directions.There are signs everywhere this man so useless smh Personality He takes pride in whatever job or assignment is given to him. Determined to keep things running smoothly and not cause trouble for others, he puts great thought and effort (sometimes maybe too much) into what he does but is often hindered by his shyness in interacting with others whether necessary or not. Coming from a very resourceful family and village, Oda has developed a natural survival instinct and skills that contribute to his happiness and desires for the simple things in life. He does allow himself to indulge and doesn't judge others who do--but simply having a roof over his head and a stable job is enough to keep him satisfied. "I believe in a lot of things. However...that may not always be a good thing". - Odahingum Rarely encountering people with anything but good intentions, he has become a little too gullible. He isn't stupid and may detect suspicious behavior in others, but he just quickly assumes everyone's just as good-natured as those back at his old hometown. Even when possibly insulted or betrayed, Oda would find violence--whether through words or actions--as the last thing coming to mind. He'd get hurt or angry, but keep it all in to maybe take out on some wood carving later. Gifts History Self-sufficiency and living life with a spiritual conscience was his family’s way of life. Living in the rural areas, he has learned many things such as growing farming and crafting. However, his strong points lie in taking care of animals as he has developed an attachment to animals since childhood. He treated animals very well and felt each one had their own spiritual essence. He would exercise his love for animals through his crafting hobby as well and carve small figurines as a tribute to each animal he owned or took interest in. His appreciation for the use of nature’s materials and what he could create out of them grew even more throughout his life in the village he had lived in all his life. One night, he was overcome by a dream where he followed the flow of a stream and saw many places, people, and things he has rarely ever seen in his little town. By the words of their ancestors, dreams can be messages by the spirits and should be looked upon carefully. However, he was rather reluctant in expressing such a dream. Leaving the town was not unheard of, but it made the male somewhat uncertain of the idea of going off on his own all of a sudden. Then something pushes his ‘sign’ further. Something had arrived to his home. Mixed with some commission letters, was an impressive flyer to a growing town—even Odahingum could not ignore such a coincidence and approached his father to talk about his dream and the letter. With some assistance from his family and elders, providing some money and food for his journey, he bid them goodbye as he made his way to the seaport where the ferry for ‘Toffee Town’ was waiting for people like him. It was a cold winter, but Oda felt a warm tingle in him about the life he will experience here. Additional Info * Oda isn't anti-social. In fact, he'd very much like to strike up a chat if only he knew how without asking about the weather. * He gets lost...a lot. Help the guy out when you find him looking all confused pls and thank qvq * Oda takes care of the animals but also at times fixes some holes and cracks in the barns and fences. * He makes little trinkets and masks as a hobby. * He has this default scowl on his face, but he’s a nice guy really. * Sensitive to changes in temperature. * There's always a small chunk of wood in his belt pocket to bring out and carve when he has nothing better to do. __FORCETOC__ Category:Townsfolk